


[Podfic] i see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love, but not really - Lena just doesn't communicate with Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Lena Luthor was unprepared to meet her soulmate today, which is why the universe is apparently all too happy to throw Kara Danvers at her.





	[Podfic] i see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022855) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



> Thank you Opensummer for letting me record this! Enjoy!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/hjserj79orgc52572yyxeb162vzkvxor) | **Size:** 29 MB | **Duration:** 00:44:10

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my 2018 bingo card: Femslash
> 
> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
